Why do you sound like me?
by akitosohma
Summary: What happens if every Fri. 13th, the Sohmas somehow change personalities AND their dub voices... Chap. 2 is up!
1. It happened one Fri 13th

Akito = Yuki  
  
Kyo = Kagura  
Hatori = Ayame  
Shigure = Ritsu  
  
Momiji = Hatsuharu  
  
Hiro = Kisa  
  
Got this memorized? Good.  
  
Before.  
  
It was a nice Thursday the 12th when Tohru was making dinner while Yuki and Kyo were fighting, as usual.  
Then later at night, a huge thunder bolt struck the ground so loud it was a wonder that no one woke.  
  
Anyway.  
Tohru was making breakfast for everyone. She glanced at the calendar, which marked Friday the 13th. "Hana did say something about a day like this."  
Just then, Yuki came downstairs, looking confused.  
"Oh, good morning, Yuki! You're up early." Tohru said cheerfully.  
"What am I doing here?" he asked in a creepy voice. In addition, it sounded familiar.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
Yuki plucked at his shirt. "And why am I dressed like Yuki?"  
Just then, Kyo came downstairs. "Where's Kyo?" his voice sounded like Kagura's.  
"What's going on?" Tohru was now confused.  
Then Shigure came downstairs. "WHAT AM I DOING HERE IN SHIGURE'S HOUSE???!!! I CAME HERE WITHOUT PERMISSION?!! AHHHHH!!!!!!! GOMENNASAI!!!!"  
"Just figures you worthless dog!" Yuki said in that creepy voice.  
Kyo just sat there.  
Then something knocked on the door. Tohru opened it.  
There was Akito, Kagura, and Ritsu standing there while Shigure was apologizing.  
"Where's Akito?" Akito sounded like Yuki.  
"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Tohru asked.  
Kagura dashed to the calendar. "Oh great," her voice was like Kyo's, " Is it Friday the 13th already?"  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Tohru as though it happened everyday. Plus with the fact she's a twit.  
"Well, every Friday the 13th, for no apparent reason, the Sohmas change personalities and voices with others. It's a little confusing but it happens," Ritsu said with Shigure's voice.  
"Like Yuki switched with Akito?" Tohru asked.  
"Yep."  
"So that's why Yuki is acting like Akito?"  
"Yep."  
"Dammit!" Kyo's voice shouted." I SWITCHED WITH KAGURA???!!!"  
"What's wrong with that?" Kyo clung to Kagura.  
"GET OFFA ME!!!" Kagura shoved Kyo off.  
Akito went to Yuki who was being a lump in the corner.  
"Yuki, we switched," Yuki said.  
"No shit, Akito," Akito snapped. DID YUKI IN AKITO'S BODY JUST SWEAR? OH MY GOD!!!!  
"Um, it's still a school day, so.uh.what are we supposed to do about this?" Tohru asked.  
"Send Akito to school?" said a random person.  
"No! I'm not going!" Yuki pouted.  
Akito looked at Yuki. "I don't seem to have a problem with that."  
  
"Yuki, I mean, Akito, I mean, oh whatever, stop shouting." Ritsu said in Shigure's voice.  
"Yuki has a perfect attendance at the school. He just can't skip," said another random person.  
Kyo broke out laughing. Just because I said so.  
Yuki .just.pouted some more. And returned to lump mode.  
"So how long does this last?" Tohru asked. Damn she's asking a lot of questions.  
"Usually 24 hours."  
"Usually?" Kagura shot a look at Kyo. "Do you mean I might be stuck as Kagura longer?"  
"I don't mind!" Kyo clung to Kagura.  
"Why me?" she muttered.  
Shigure finally stopped yelling in the background. YAY!!!  
  
Anyway.  
  
"AYAME!!!!!!" someone shouted.  
"What did I do this time?" Hatori asked. You know what this means. If not, refer to page one.  
He looked at himself before finally figuring out why Ayame was shouting at him.  
Ayame burst through the door wearing a normal Hatorish outfit. "Why do I have to be you for 24 hours?"  
"Beats me." Hatori slipped on Ayame's purple leopard spotted coat. "Why me?" Ayame moaned. Then he had an idea!!  
"Well, I'm gonna do something about this."  
Hatori sprung up while Ayame started to leave. "Wait, you're not gonna-"  
" I might."  
"Hatori!! Don't cut off my hair!!" Hatori started chasing Ayame.  
"What are they doing?" Hiro asked.  
"I don't know," Kisa asked.  
  
Anyway.  
  
"No! I'm not wearing a tie!!" Yuki shouted.  
"But it looks so cute!" Tohru said. ::sweatdrops::  
"Grrr." Yuki had this Akitoish look when Akito gets angry. You can imagine this considering they look alike.  
Akito looked terrified. He wore the usual clothes before they switched personalities. If you need help, imagine Akito wearing something Yuki would wear. Yes, the dress is included. "I think I'll leave," he inched toward the door.  
"Yuki, do you think you can just leave me alone at the school? Aren't you afraid I might ruin your reputation?" Yuki said in that creepy voice.  
"Shut up, Akito," Akito said and left. ARGH, WHY IS AKITO SWEARING????  
"What's with him?" Tohru said.  
"Who cares." Kagura said. Unfortunately for Kyo, he switched with Kagura, making him a girl for one day. Which means Kyo is wearing a dress just because I said so. Imagine that.  
Yuki laughed and said," The stupid cat actually looks good."  
"Shut up, Akito!" Kagura launched a punch at Yuki.  
Akito blocked the punch. "Bakaneko, you still haven't gotten it that we've switched. So exactly, who are you trying to knock out here?"  
Kagura looked confused for ONE second before walking out, muttering.  
Kyo literally sprung out of nowhere and clung to Kagura shouting," Kyo!!!!"  
"I'm sick of this. I'm going to school!!!" Kagura shouted.  
"Uh.you can't. Remember?" Kyo said.  
It seemed to take ONE minute before Kagura said," Oh.yea."  
Tohru said," That's great."  
  
At school.  
  
Yuki sat in the corner of the classroom, being a lump, as usual. In fact, he looked so much like Akito that I even added a shadow covering half of his face.  
"Akito, I don't think Yuki acted this way at school," Tohru said.  
"Shut up," Yuki snapped.  
Just then, Momiji and Hatsuharu came in. Momiji was wearing the boys' uniform with all the jewelry Hatsuharu would wear while Hatsuharu was wearing the girls' uniform with horseshoe eyes. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM?!?!?!?!  
Yuki smirked when no one noticed the change of the two boys.  
Tohru stared at them, then realized that staring was impolite but kept staring.  
"Don't tell me," Yuki said," You switched."  
"I can't believe I shrank about a foot," Momiji muttered.  
"Cool! I'm Haru for one day!" Haru said happily.  
"Hi, Momiji!" Tohru said.  
Momiji rolled his eyes.  
Then Kyo came wearing the girls' uniform. Or the boys'. It doesn't matter.  
"Hey, where's the bathroom?" she asked.  
"Right there," Momiji pointed.  
"Okay."  
  
The Yuki Fanclub girls.  
  
"Is the Prince okay? He's acting funny." No. 2 said.  
"Of course he is. He hasn't changed has he?" Motoko stubbornly said. Just because Yuki was being creepy by sitting in the corner with a shadow covering his face WHILE his voice sounded strange will not stop her from loving her BELOVED Yuki!!!  
  
Anyway.  
  
"Hatori, step AWAY from those scissors!" Hatori said.  
  
At Shigure's house.  
  
"Ritsu, how many times have I told you not to climb on the roof?" Ritsu said.  
"GOMENNASAI!! I DIDN'T KNOW!! OH, I SHOULD BURN!! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD!! I KNEW THAT NO ONE WOULD WANT TO SWITCH WITH ME BECAUSE I AM SO WORTHLESS!! OH, GOMENASAI, SHIGURE!!! YOU HAVE TO SUFFER BECAUSE I SWITCHED WITH YOU!! I'M SO SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Shigure yelled.  
"That's what I meant," Ritsu said.  
"OH, YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?!?!?! I KNOW WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ME THIS!!!!! I'M SO BAD I DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE TOLD THAT I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO CLIMB ON THE ROOF!!!!" Shigure yelled.  
  
Ho' Boy..  
Kyo looked at the different bathrooms and wondered where she should go. Should she go to the boys because of her current gender change or the girls because she never went to the boys bathroom?  
Kyo shrugged and went to the girls bathroom. Later, she was being chased down the halls while an angry mob of girls were yelling," You pervert!!!"  
  
Anyway.  
  
"Why are those girls following me?" Yuki asked while Tohru was taking them to class.  
"Oh, those are Yuki's fans," she replied.  
"Oh."  
  
At the Sohma House.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!" Hatori yelled.  
"It was only a little." Ayame said.  
  
At the school...  
"Why am I a rat?" Yuki said.  
"I am so sorry! I keep forgetting Yuki turns into a rat!" Tohru cried. She had somehow tripped at a corner and somehow landed on Yuki. Which resulted to turning him into a rat.  
Yuki rolled his eyes. "That's it, I'm outta here." He started, uh, running away on all his paws down the hall.  
And the screams of the girls echoed down the halls.  
Tohru picked up his clothes. "Hey, Akito! You forgot your clothes!" she started running to that direction. Which several people stared at her when she shouted THAT out.  
  
At the Sohma House  
"HA-TO-RI!!!!!!!" Hatori held an ink pen over Hatori's "organized" papers. "Cut off any more hair and I'll screw your stuff!!!"  
"Whatever." Ayame rolled his eyes because he knew that Ayame would NEVER do that. Or so he thought. He put down the scissors because he was bored of cutting off hair and the floor only had a few strands on it anyway.  
Hatori poured ink over the papers anyway. "Nehehehehehehehehehehe," he, uh, laughed?  
Ayame just killed him and buried him in the backyard.  
Just kidding. He just smacked Hatori in the head.  
  
At the school.  
  
"Akito!" Tohru called out. "Akito!" She held his clothes while looking all over the place for him. "Where could he be?"  
Finally, she went to the roof.  
Akito was glaring while all of Yuki's mice colony surrounded him. "Damn rat," he muttered. Yes, he's still a rat.  
"Akito, you forgot your clothes." Tohru pushed them toward him.  
He just snarled and bit her finger, which didn't do a lot.  
"Awww, cute," she picked him up and petted him. ::sweatdrops::  
"Get your hands offa me!" Akito yelled. THEN transformed back!!!!!!!!!  
"Eeek!" Tohru screamed. 


	2. NEVER LET HATORI NEAR COFFEE!

bCool! I've already got two reviews! Thanks Sumomo-chan and Lys3 for reading this fanfic! I was going to give up on the story until my friend suggested making the characters OOC. So even though the FB cast has switched personalities, they are going to act like you've never seen before! And tons of randomness! Don't ask! And I don't own FB otherwise, there would be more of the anime! And I don't own Barney's song! (Who would?)/bp  
  
bAnyway... /bp  
  
"How long is this gonna last?" Momiji said. p  
  
"I think another twelve hours." Haru answered.p  
  
"Shit." p  
  
"What going on here?" Tohru asked. p  
  
"We have another twelve hours before we change back," Momiji pouted. Then he thought about it. "I think I'll go Black." p  
  
"How can you do that?" asked a random person. p  
  
Haru tugged on Momiji. "Don't go Black!" he begged, trying not to cry. (A/N: O_O")p  
  
"Quiet you cow! Don't tell me what to do here!" Momiji exploded. "What gave you the right to tell me when I can be angry or not!" p  
  
Yuki looked bored, like this happened everyday. "Any time now," he murmured. p  
  
Tohru was staring in shock at the boy whom she thought was so calm and sweet. Of course, thinking of Haru's past made her eyes water. p  
  
"What's wrong?" Haru asked. p  
  
"It's...just..that...he was so sweet and now he's really angry," she said. p  
  
"Oh, Tohru, it'll be okay," he said. p  
  
"Will you two shut the &$*# up! I'm tired of your #$^&% way of oversimplifying things! Why don't you just &%^*$&^@#($&(@&# and $^#*&$(#&@(@#!" Momiji shouted. (A/N: I would put the words, but I have to keep the rating PG!) p  
  
Even Yuki's eyes bulged. "There's something you don't see everyday."p  
  
With that, they fell down the chasm of hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! p  
  
bAt the Sohma House/bp  
  
Akito was walking around the house when he heard Hatori scream. "What now?" He ran to the room where the duo is supposed to be. "What the-?" p  
  
Hatori was holding a cup of coffee and was hyper with caffeine. WARNING: NEVER LET HATORI NEAR COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!p  
  
"Wheeeeeeee!" Hatori began to do a dance and Ayame was sitting by, just sipping.p  
  
"Ayame!" Akito shouted over the noise. "What did you do to Hatori?" p  
  
"I only gave him a little." Ayame said calmly. (A/N: Ayame is calm? Must be the coffee.) p  
  
"Besides, Hatori's actually Ayame, remember?" p  
  
Akito screamed when Hatori pounced on him, singing the Barney song over and over. "Get the #^%( off me!"p   
  
"Waahhhh!" p  
  
bAt the school/bp  
  
"Yay! We got out!" Haru cheered. They managed to get out of the chasm of hell that appeared out of nowhere. How they did it....well....let's just say there was a lot of dental floss involved. p  
  
Tohru came out, then Momiji who was staring up at her skirt from below. No! No dirty thoughts! Think happy pink fluffy bunnies! Bunnies! Bunniessssssss!!!!!!!!!p   
  
Yuki actually tried to stay behind, but he had this urge to take the dental floss from Haru so he can strangle Tohru. So, yeah, he took a hold and got out as well.p   
  
Then Momiji asked," Hey, does anyone know where Kyo is?" p  
  
(Somewhere where Kyo is)p   
  
"Hello?" he called from the closet. "Does anyone hear me? Hello?" p  
  
"Who cares?" Yuki said, eyeing the dental floss Haru held tightly. "Hey, Haru...can I have the floss?" p  
  
"MY FLOSS!!!" Haru yelled, hugging it. "Mine, mine, mine, MINE!!!!!!!!!"p  
  
Yuki blinked and began planning his plan B. First, he would STEAL the floss, he would get even MORE floss, and he would rule the world. MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!p  
  
He didn't realize he had actually laughed until he noticed that the people around took one step away from him.p   
  
bSo what do you think? I know, I made Momiji a total pervert but I already said that they would be OOC. Anyway, please review and give me more ideas! ::spots Akito:: Yay! Akito's here!p  
  
Akito: why am I here?p   
  
Akitosohma: Because I like you! ::glomps him:: p  
  
Akito: O_O" /bp 


End file.
